Turtlesting to the rescue...Again
This is the 31st episode in Cassie 12. Plot WHO ARE YA GONNA CALL WHEN THERE IS SALAMANDERS AROUND? TURTLESTING! Story Five big salamanders come out the hole. Turtlesting: Five ay? (Tampers with watch) Good thing I have the handy dandy bringnalienalive 'Switch! (Clicks the button) LADYARMSAND ELECTRIDLAT COME ON AND GIVE ME A HAND....OH WAIT. SHARK DOG YOU COME TOOO! Three balls of Oceanic lava popped out of the watch and formed the figures of the choosen Aliens. LadyArms comes out with sharper elbows,ElectriDlat is still ElectriDlat, and Shark Dog is Shark Dog. LadyArms: COOL! I AMMMA ALIVE! (looks towards Cassie) 0.0 My god, the girl's grown so fast~! SharkDog: WOOF WOOOF! Electridlat: (Is a male) I AM GONNA KICK YA BLOODY BUTTTOX! (Eats some soapy lava rock)(Blasts it at the Salamander) Turtlesting: ....My useless slug is actually a male? 0.o Salamander): (Blasts fire at the three) [Turtlesting: (sends laser rays at The beast salamanders) 1: DIE YOU UNHOLY TURTLE! (Clashes at her) Arms:I have a BETTER IDEA~! Everyone: WHAT?! LadyArms : This :3 *Makes a slipperly slipe) Hybrid Salamanders can fight in the ocean. Fair advantage! The ground that LadyArms lifted sent them ALL into the ocean without being seen..Well almost. Trucky drags Spo by his tail towards a crowd of bickering pidgeons. The action fairly much got livestreamed onto the totally used website Youtube. Girl: (Staring through the window) What...just happened? Gastro:....Boo. 'Girl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gastro: SCAREDY CAT! (Laughs) They landed in the ocean's most deep 1: This is how we do it! (Releases a hot ball of nuclear material towards them) LadyArms: 'Worst mistake Evar. (Takes in a big bulp of air)(Does a sonic bubble scream) ['Turtlesting]: (Spits out a big smokescreen at them) Salamanders: (uses their large tails to defend themselves)(Get tails injuried) BOOOMM! 5: Humanz zhall pay! Turtlesting: No-- (Sends TOXIC SPikes) Sharkdog: Woof! (Starts launging at Salamander 3) >Translate: They--> ElectriDlat: 'will-- (Eats lavarock) (Stomach glows dark purple) 'LadyArms: NOT! (Throws a boulder to the fourth Salanander) Small fish/bigFish,Jellyfish, and other inhabitnats of the deep sea watched the battle unfold in their very own enviorment. Someof them happened to be rare fish long thought to have extinct with all the other dinosaurs or historic animals. Few of them were quite big and long. Salamander three is sent colliding into a plant. 3: EOWOWWOW Dog: 'Wiif.(Gets off) '3: (Absorbs the energy from it)(Slowly starts to become bigger) The fifth Salamander is struck by the Spikes to his shoulder. 5: You are totally over powered! (claws extend) But I am more Powerful than you! [Turtlesting): (Grabs a sword fish) Hi-yah! (Attacks Sal 5 with it) Fish:....NUUUUUU!!! [Sal 5]: NO FAIR! (Grabs a Jelly fish) Ah Ha! Turtlesting:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 5: ...Wut? Turtlesting: 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '5: '(Starts laughing) Hahahahahahaha '[Turtlesting): Hahahahahaha (Cuts off his tail) 5 AHAHAHA OW OW HAHAHA OW OW OW OW AHAHAHAA! (Drops the JellyFish) Turtlesting: Hehheheheh. It worked. (Sword Fish escapes) The Third Salamander is wounded by ElectriDlats purple beam. 3: '(Has absorbed the effects) oOoohhh that feels good. /Time Pauses/ 'SharkDog: (Gets annoyed) (Turns to the Screen) WOOF WOOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF! Okay, they are biolocal experiments that went wrong and were released to the wild :p. Then came to crate thing with some kind of chamical that triggered their increase and...Uh...Energy is making them stronger since it is their food source taken in through the skin. Oh. They become Godzilla as a result . Happy? Dog: (Nods) Woof Woof! They will be deleted and replaced by adaptable machanical Aliens that are ugly and use Human shells as a Disguise. The Ground part is a decoy though. Dog: (Is happy) Woohoooof! (Wants to continue on) No more,Shark Dpg. Darn. I meant Dog. Continue the episode! /Time Resumes/ Dog:('Becomes lavalike ball and returns to the Omnidewtrix) 'Turtlesting: 0.0 JUST LIKE STEWART! ElectriDlat: (Tail becomes steel like) ELECTRI-RAZOR! (Strikes across Sal 3's face) 3: ow ow ow OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! LadyArms: HEY FISH. Don't just stand there.Give us a hand! The Fish all shook their heads. Ladyarms: 'nao. The Fish refuse. 'LadyArms: ' Yo Cassie. It's all on you! (Returns back into the Omnidewtrix with ElectriDlat] 'Turtlesting: 'There's only one of me.But I can stop you! All the Salamanders came into a group. '5: You cannot defeat ussss. Turtlesting: I CAN! 1: Boysssss lettsss take it to the land! The Salamanders increase dramatically in size. They started heading towards the surface. Turtlesting: I. (is furious) The Fish are edging for protection from the Alien. Turtlesting: AM.. The Salamanders laugh. 2: Fail. She can't immeadate us. What a weakling. (Laughs) Turtlesting's eyes glow a hot red. Turtlesting: NOT The Salamanders are nearly to the surface. Turtlesting's perpellar like blades on her back become more sharper,Her shells gains more characteristics like Armor similar to a Protosuit combined with a Army based Scuba Diver suit without the eye cover and the oxygen tank. Turtlesting: WEAK! (Recoils them back using her pink tongue) The Fish fled as the Salamanders were spinned in a circle by their connected tails. The Salamanders are directedly injuried by the surface(Which they are being spinned above by Turtlestings amazingly performed strangth that has never been shown before) 5: 'MMARRRYYY SUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'Turtlesting: SAY THAT AGAIN! 5: 'MMMMMARRRRYY SUUEEEEEEEE! '4 Sals: NOOOO! Turtlesting slams them all on the hard oceanic floor at once.Steam is coming from the area where ears are supposed to be located. 2: (Kicks at Turtlestings head) [Turtlesting: (Is sent stumbling backwards) 5: Lets go boys! (They ditch her) Turtlesting: They are so stubborn. -.-...I have a city to save! Readers....The episode will slip into the format of story mode... TO THE SURFACE! Turtlesting swam towards the Surface. She heard beeping from her watch. BEEP BEEP BEEEP 'went the Omnidewtrix. ''Crap. I ain't a good swimer! ''Turtlesting speeded up using her big blade like fins so fast it seemed to have belonged to a boat. ''Almost there! ''BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP!'' Turtlesting times out into Cassie once she arrived to the surface. "Aww crap." The Girl said,her eyes widened at the destruction the Salamanders were doing at the size of Godzilla. Her watch has turned a crimeson red. Jets were already headed towards the Godzilla Salamanders. "CASSY!" Grandma Rannida said,not being in her swimsuit. "Where have you been?!" Cassie becomes confused. "Using FJ. what about you?" The girl sarcastically asked, folding her arms. "Where do you think I have been." The old lady rolled her eyes. "Anyway. I called a good friend of mine at the pentagon." "Tenagon?" "No the Benagon--CASSIE!" Cassie laughed. "Wait...Benny family has no ties to the governments's business." Cassie realized. She raised a eyebrow towards Grandma Rannida. "I wonder what a old lady like you does on whatever freetime." Grandma Rannida took Cassie by her hand and headed straight the city, "And my friend knew somebody who could get these beasts defeated." Cassie saw Gastro and Anna standing beside several men who were busy deciding how to deal with the dangerous monsters. ''The anxious and worried guy must be thee who made it all happen. The other calm guy must have watched some Godzilla movies, and the men who can't seem to stop moving are untraine''d. "Hey MEN WHO ARE MORE NERDISH THAN NERD DUDE!" Cassie yelled out. "Do you need a very big and large hand to help ya?" The man gave Cassie a expression of nondisbelief. "A girl? A girl just called us out?" The man repeated. "No duh sherlock." The calm man said. "WAIIIT. You're Case?" Anna took a sigh. "Despite fame.Everyone gets her name wrong." Anna remarked, shaking her head. She had a expresion of disapproval on her face. "Not a surprise." "MAH NAME IS CASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Men were almost as if they had been struck by a echo echo atack. "She can help you." "No I can't." "Whatever. I know she is the best human around with a handy dandy Omni-jew-- "OMNIDEWTRIX!" "THAT CAN TAKE ANYONE DOWN!" The men were unsure. "We need a gigantic dragon able to pwn them!" One of the troops said. All eyes directed to Cassie,except for the men. A light bulb went off above the maturing Cassie. '''DWIEEEEEP "This calls for a Ocean Alien GODIZILLLA!" Cassie cried, slamming the now blue watch. All the men backed away as the girl became red,black, and blue with body compensition of Humonosaurs legs with gigantic wings,the body of a kracken,head of THE Godzilla combined into a Dragon's with sharper horns that curled, and finally her Omidewtrix appeared on her chest. "LOCKNESSCASSIIEEE!" The men were stunned. "Aa-a-a-a-a--a MONSTER!" The man who lead them all said. He lost his sense of calmality at the statement. "No." Rannida and Anna both said at once, shaking their index finger at him. "She's my friend." Anna said, with a smile. Locknecassie grabbed the upcoming jets and ran to the salamanders. "Hahahahah!" They laughed. "She's gonna lose with lives on teh line!" '"'She's just your growing up girl, who will help using her Aliens. So if you need her to swim or get rid of Aliens the Aliens, she's there. Sometimes she is very clever. but when lives are on the line..IT'S OCEAN ALIEN TIME!" Gastro randomly said, raising both hands towards the sky. "Can't help it." Inside her eye, Cassie has holographic arms over her original arms holding outlines of the original jets. She wasn't going to be defeated. "Lets show her who's boss." The first Salamnder said, throwing a punch directly towards the Alien. Locknecassie flipped him over,then struck the other Salamanders using the ends of the jets. "FIRE BREATH!" She yelled. Lochnecassie blew a blaze of fire towards at the Salamanders. "NOOOO!" They screamed. "NOT FIRE!" The Four Salamanders shrunk. Except for one who escaped somehow. "I got 'em!" Gastro said,using his metialc arm to create a Metalic shape. The Tall Dinosaur reverted into her Human form and managed to leave the humans unhurt by putting the tops on the ground floor. "Now what do you say?" Cassie said, folding her arms. "Nothing." The nervous wrecked man said. "APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR MISTAKE!" Cassie enevitably said. "W-w-w-wWe're sorry." The man said. As a meany butt....Cassie literletly kicked the calm man in the Banana Area. "Next time. don't use SALAMANDERS!" She cried out as Rannida scholded her and dargged the girl away. /End. Work in progress. Major Events -Turtlesting provides unusual strangth -Cassie uses her Godzilla Alien that she NEVER has used for a long time. Characters Villians Five big Salamanders Heroes Cassie Gastro Anna Trucky Spo Aliens used Turtlesting LadyArms Shark Dog ElectriDlat Locknecassie Trivia -ElectriDlat as a Indiviual is a male. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode